Kaseta VHS
Jako że jestem jednym z wielu fanów starej technologi takiej jak stare kasety audio czy VHS lub inne tego typu znaleziska, dałem ogłoszenie do internetu, oznajmiające, że poszukuję takich rzeczy. W ogłoszeniu podałem swój numer telefonu oraz adres. Krótko po tym, a dokładniej po około półtorej godziny, usłyszałem dzwonek do drzwi. Postanowiłem otworzyć. Za drzwiami nie było (co mnię zdziwiło) nikogo, na wycieraczce jednak leżała mała paczka. Jeśli to nie jest bomba, to przeżyję - pomyślałem i otworzyłem paczkę. Znajdowało się w niej bardzo stare, popękane i zniszczone przez czas pudełko. Oczywiście postanowiłem je otworzyć. Znajdowała się w nim kaseta VHS. Opiszę wygląd tej kasety, aby ciekawscy mogli się tego dowiedzieć. Kaseta miała zniszczoną naklejkę oraz popękaną obudowę, taśma była zniszczona. Na dole kasety był namalowany markerem napis: "U.G.T.O" odrazu do głowy przyszła mi myśl, że ten skrót może oznaczać: "Umrzesz, gdy to obejrzysz", wydało mi się to podejrzane. Na wytartej, podniszczonej naklejce udało mi się odczytać tylko 2 słowa "Zniszcz to!". Wiem, że postąpiłem źle, nie robiąc tego, ale postanowiłem obejrzeć kasetę na magnetowidzie. W tej samej chwili zadzwonił telefon: ''- Halo? I jak?'' - odezwał się nieznajomy, zachrypnięty głos. ''-Co i jak?'' ''- zapytałem. ''- I jak podoba ci się twoja nowa kaseta VHS? -'' Idę właśnie to sprawdzić co jest na niej umieszczone, a co?'' - Wysłałem ci e-maila, w którym piszę Ci swoje dane osobowe w razie jakich kolwiek problemów - ''usłyszałem głośny szum i połączenie zostało zerwane. Zdziwiła mnie informacja o problemach. Ja? Jakie niby problemy? Podszedłem do miejsca, gdzie zostawiłem kasetę. Gdy ją ujrzałem zaniepokojłem się. Napisane tam było zamiast "Zniszcz to!" "Zanim doprowadzi cię do problemów." Nagle kaseta zniknęła, poszedłem więc do magnetowidu, nie robiąc sobie z tego natychmiastowego zniknięcia nic. Gdy podłączyłem go, zauważyłem, że kaseta, która zniknęła, jest w środku. Bez wahania kliknąłem PLAY na magnetowidzie i czekałem co się stanie. Pokazało mi się czarne tło, na którym widać było jakąś dziewczynę, która wyglądała jak by była przywiązana i nie ruszała się już od kilku tygodni. Nagle kamera zwróciła się na ścianę, a po chwili ujrzałem tą samą dziewczynę wpatrującą się we mnie niebieskimi oczami. Przemówiła "Zniszcz to zanim umrzesz i zanim nie znajdziesz się tam gdzie ja!!!" Nagle obraz rozmazał się, a mój telewizor pokazał jakiś czarny pasek. W miejscu gdzie pasek się pojawiał dostrzegałem przecinanie się szklanego ekranu mojego telewizora. Wyłączyłem magnetowid oraz telewizor, ale pasek nadal tam pozostawał. Nagle obraz ukazał tą samą dziewczynę, która wyglądała jak by była przywiązana już od kilku miesięcy, ponownie przemówiła: "Miałeś to zniszczyć! Ale teraz już za późno! Stanie się z tobą za chwilę to, co ze mną!!!". Dziewczyna została uderzona przez kamerzystę. Po chwili kamera skierowała się na mnie. Siedziałem przed telewizorem. Nie mogłem tego wyłączyć. Zobaczyłem, że za moimi plecami znajduje się ten sam pasek, który rozciął mi ekran. Poczułem ból, znalazłem się tam, gdzie ta dziewczyna. W jej ubraniu, ona zaś w moim. Byłem przywiązany. Kamerzysta filmował mnię i ją. Po chwili zamknął kamerę i powiedział tym samym ochrypłym głosem, który słyszałem przez telefon: -'' Fajnie, że tutaj przybyłeś, teraz wysyłamy do twoich bliskich płytę z tym nagraniem. Czekam! Mów coś do nich. '' - ''Uratujcie mnie stąd, te psie syny zgarną was także! To zalewa cały świat! I powiem jesz............. -'' i wtedy się obudziłem. Jednak na biurku leżała ta kaseta, która mi się przyśniła. Zauważyłem, że ktoś próbował się ze mną połączyć 6.06 o 6:00, numer też był dziwny, piekielny. Brzmiał on: 666 666 666. Oddzwoniłem i powiedziałem: -'' Halo? Ktoś do mnie dzwonił z tego numeru. - ''Czy sprawdzisz kasetę, którą ci przysłałem? - ''usłyszałem odpowiedź. - ''Nie!!! Spadaj durniu! -'' rzuciłem telefonem przez okno, aż się rosprysnął na kawałki. Kasetę zawiozłem do znajomego i kazałem mu ją spalić. Ciekawe jednak było to, że z żadnego telefonu nie mogłem się później dodzwonić do adresata kasety. "Acha, mam od niego e-mail!" pomyślałem. Wszedłem na pocztę i otrzymałem e-mail od użytkownika abcdef123456@666.ŚK. Odczytałem: "Tutaj Lucjan, wysłałem tobie kasetę z bardzo ciekawym filmem." Gdy kliknąłem ODPOWIEDZ, wyskoczyło mi powiadomienie: "Strona oraz e-mail nie istnieją." Kategoria:Dziwne pliki Kategoria:Internet Kategoria:Opowiadania